


Viva, Baby

by slutwentz



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, really cute i swear, sleepy!pete, video games - Freeform, viva pinata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutwentz/pseuds/slutwentz
Summary: Patrick's got a ridiculous new obsession. Pete's codependent and can't sleep without him





	Viva, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> my cousin kept me up while she played viva pinata & sometime around 2am i had this idea. it's been sitting in my drafts ever since.
> 
> it's super short, but lemme know what you think of it anyways. can't get better if i don't know what i'm doing wrong.
> 
> also, i think i've got another, longer fic coming soon. it's really cute & makes my heart happy & it's wentzaporta. keep an eye out for that.

It was cold and dark in his bedroom, and Pete Wentz could not fall asleep. He was curled up underneath a thick comforter, face pressed into Patrick’s pillow. He tried breathing in his scent, but it wasn’t the same as having the younger man lie next to him, warm and soft and willing to shift to accommodate Pete’s grabby hands.

Pete hated to think of himself as dependent on anybody, but he needed Patrick. Having Patrick beside him made everything, even breathing, come more easily. Sleeping, too. He made sleeping a whole lot easier. Most nights, all Pete had to do was shove his hands under the hem of Patrick’s soft shirt and press his cold fingers into the younger man’s warm belly. He’d tuck his face in the crook of his neck, and fall right off the edge of sleep, feeling safe and secure in his boyfriend’s arms.

Patrick was not in bed tonight.

He was out on the couch, playing that stupid Viva Pinata game that they’d had for ages. It had been at the bottom of some drawer in their entertainment stand. Patrick had found it two nights previous, and he’d absolutely lit up. Something about how he used to play it all the time when he was younger. Pete thought the first day of nostalgia was cute.

The first day, the pair sat on the couch, dressed in sweats and eating pretzels. Patrick had gone on and on about the different species of pinatas. He told Pete the best way to set up your garden.

It wasn’t so cute anymore.

The older man huffed quietly to himself, throwing back the covers and getting out of bed.

Patrick looked up when a sleepy looking Pete shuffled into the living room. He was still up, seated on the couch with a controller in his hands. “What’re you doing?” Pete rubbed at one of his eyes, the soft light from the lamp in the corner making him squint.

Patrick shot him a soft, sheepish smile. “I’m trying to attract a Limeoceros to my garden.”

And, damn it. It was hard for Pete to act mad when he looked so cute.

“Y’know,” he started, crossing his arms over his bare chest, eyebrow quirking. He watched Patrick water a plant. “I think I just saw one of ‘em in the bedroom.”

“Mhm.” Patrick hummed, eyes focused intently on the screen. “Go back to bed, baby. I’ll be in soon, just want to finish this."

Pete huffed out a tiny sigh, pursing his lips into a pout. He was tired. Surely, his boyfriend must be, too. He’d been up since seven. “Tricky, c’mon. You know I can’t fall asleep unless you’re there.”

“I’m right here, Pete. Just... lemme-” The older man turned back to their bedroom, shoulders slumped. Patrick was thinking about feeling bad until he reemerged just a few moments later, their comforter bunched up in his arms. If Patrick wouldn’t come to bed, Pete would just have to bring the bed to him.

“Scoot.” Pete commanded, and when Patrick complied, he sat down on the couch. Instead of taking a seat beside Patrick like the younger man thought he would, Pete curled up, head resting on Patrick’s plushy thighs, breath damp and hot on his knees. He pulled the duvet up around his shoulders and settled in to watch Patrick play.

The younger man was kind of obsessed with the game, but that was okay. In the time that the two had been together, Pete had had plenty of temporary obsessions. Plenty that had kept him up for days and taken up so much space in his life that he forgot to do important things like eat and shower. Pete understood it, and Patrick had been there to keep him company through all of his. It was only fair that Pete was there in return.

On the television, colorful pinatas moved about Patrick’s garden freely. They munched on his plants and swam in the pond. They were all kind of cute, but Pete didn’t really understand the point of the game. “What’re you supposed to do?” He asked quietly, rubbing his cheek against the worn fabric of Patrick’s pajama bottoms.

“Basically,” he started, shifting beneath Pete. “You try to see how many residents you can get, I think.”

“So you, like, plant stuff, and the pinatas visit you, and then if they like it there, they stay?” There was a hole in the fabric above Patrick’s knee that was just big enough to fit Pete’s thumb.

“Kinda. Each pinata likes specific foods and conditions. So you have to work on them individually if you want them to become residents. You can lure them into your garden, or you can trap them and bring them there.” Pete nodded like he understood. He sort of did, but it didn’t sound like Patrick fully understood what his actual objective was, either, so he let it go.

Nearly an hour later, after felt like months of watching Patrick plant seeds and dig holes and romance pinatas, Pete could feel his eyelids starting to get heavy. His thumb traced absent circles into Patrick’s warm skin. A red and black pinata appeared in the garden, ambling over near a plant. He blinked and snorted out a laugh when Patrick hit it on the head with a shovel. “What the fuck?” He turned to lay on his back so he could look up at his boyfriend’s face.

“What?” Patrick glanced down at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“You just hit the pinata.”

“Yeah, but he was a ruffian. A bad pinata.” Pete laughed again. “It’s not funny, dude. They come in and ruin all kinds of stuff. They scare the other pinatas, too.”

“I don’t think corporal punishment is the answer, Trick.” He watched the ruffian scamper away on screen.

“Shows what you know.” Shaking his head, Pete rolled over, pressing his nose into Patrick’s plump belly. He felt his boyfriend’s hand land in his hair, briefly carding through the dark strands. He turned his head to press a tiny kiss to the inside of Patrick’s wrist. “Wake me up when you wanna move to bed, m’kay?”

Patrick hummed a soft response before going back to his game. Pete listened to Patrick breathe above him, to his heartbeat, to the soft click of buttons on the controller. Sleep came easily.

He remembered being gently shaken awake by Patrick, who rested a soft hand on his cheek. “Baby, c’mon.” He whispered. Pete lifted his head so Patrick could shift out from beneath him. He folded his glasses and set them on the end table before settling down and pulling Pete into his arms. They were both tucked under the blanket. Patrick had a hand threaded through Pete’s hair, and Pete had his face buried in Patrick’s chest. After a moment, Pete asked, “Is this better than hunting a Limeoceros?” Patrick just laughed.

“Go to sleep, Pete.”


End file.
